


I'm sorry. You have a cat?

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Background Character Death, F/F, Sansa Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: The modern vampire soulmate AU for Sansa/Margaery.In which one of them gets rescued by the other and a randomly placed cat causes Margaery to lose her composure.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	I'm sorry. You have a cat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



The victim was struggling with all her might. Pounding on her attackers chest as the life was leaving her. She was not winning and never would win due to the inhuman strength that they were showing. Gradually her eyes closed as she felt all the fight leave her, her body slumped against the creature of the night who had just taken her life. Sansa had just closed another’s eyes for the last time. She licked once more up the neck of her victim to consume the errant drop of blood gliding down it. When that was gone and only the taste of it remained on her tongue she gently laid the body on the ground with a compassion which was usual for one of her kind to show. She even straightened the woman's blouse and put on one of her shoes which she had lost trying to get away. The final thing Sansa did was to empty her pockets to look for loose change. Only a five pound note this time.  


Sansa closed her eyes and said a few words for the woman “Go swiftly into the darkness dear one,” then she vacated the site of her transgression with a heavy heart for she knew that she would have to do this again. She could not go without sustenance. Sansa walked leisurely back to her lodgings which happened to be an apartment in the dirtier more crime ridden section of the city that she was residing in. Those were the best sorts of places, the places were less questions were asked and less people would be missed. Sansa also knew that she could take care of herself. Her small frame would be an invitation for others to mug her yet that would result in Sansa inviting herself to their blood. Eventually though, the disappearances would be noted and Sansa would get on the first bus or plane out of town, wherever it ended up would be here new home. 

London was a bustling community which Sansa adored. People often went about their evening business dressed smartly which allowed Sansa to wear some very nice dresses and heels without sticking out too much. The trick was to blend in and not be spotted for what she was. Red was the colour she usually wore to match her flaming hair.  


Sansa had almost reached her apartment building when she heard a commotion. Like there was a fight down the side of the building. She heard a scream of “Someone help…” before it was abruptly cut off. It was the scream of a woman. Sansa used her senses to discover that there were three heartbeats. Two against one. Even though Sansa was a creature of the night she had morals. Carelessly she shot off like a bullet and appeared in the shadows behind them. There was a woman on the floor with several flesh wounds, she would live even if she was bleeding. The two men who surrounded her were debating about who got to have her first. Sansa quickly dispatched the first man. The one who was holding the knife, he got a snapped neck before realising he was in danger. The second man caught a glimpse of red hair before he was also killed, this time the cause of death was Sansa crushing his skull against the wall of the apartment complex. Sansa sighed with a deep regret as she closed her eyes, the person who she had just saved had seen too much. Letting her live was not an option, she was now a liability. 

A form crashed into her “Thank you, you saved me. Thank you. I don’t know how you did it but you must be a superhero or something,” her eyes flew wide open as she looked into the eyes of the human female. Her heartrate shot up and there was a terrible pain in her chest. This was the one person who she could not kill. This was her soulmate. 

“Are you hurt?” Sansa followed up with her question with another question “Who are you?” Her emotions were starting to overwhelm her. Her mind telling her to protect, claim, mark. 

“Margaery. Now that you mention it I do feel a little pain,” Margaery seemed to be staring at her with wide eyes. Humans experiences the soul bond differently. It was a much lesses feeling for a human than it was for a vampire. For a human it was a sometimes misplaced sense of trust. 

“Perhaps you should sit down, you've suffered a few scrapes and bruises, you are also bleeding in several places. You could come to my apartment and we can fix this” 

“Yes, that might be wise.”

Sansa picked Margaery up and carried her into the apartment complex and into her apartment. Margaery was set down upon a piece of furniture in the room. The second-hand sofa which she had found next to a dumpster. The distaste showed on Margaery’s face. Sansa knew then that she would have to change her lifestyle for her. No more moving around. Sansa would have to spend more money on a lavish lifestyle. 

“Your place is nice,” Margaery said in an effort to appease her. Sansa sensed that she wasn’t sure what to say to someone whom she had just seen kill two men with her bare hands.

“We can’t all have nice things your majesty,” Sansa quipped back. 

“We can spruce this place up in no time. Just add a few plants and maybe take the boards from your windows to let some sunlight…”

“No sunlight,” Sansa growled out. Her features becoming positively feral. 

Margaery stilled then when looking at her. Her heartrate had increased drastically and her breathing became uneven. She was looking directly at her. This was what she showed a reaction of fear to. “You’re not a hero are you. Am I going to be the next person to die by your hands. I willingly came in here with you. I'm so stupid.”

“I just saved you didn’t I. That seems counterproductive to me” 

“You have fangs...I also take it no police will be involved” Margaery stated causing Sansa to still this time. She had let her fangs slip out with the thought of being burnt alive in the sun. That was what had provoked the emotion of fear. 

“Yes, I have fangs. I am a vampire, but I would never hurt you. I could never hurt you. No police and No sunlight. Ever,” Margaery did not look convinced so Sansa continued “My name is Sansa Stark. It’s a pleasure to meet you” As Sansa curtsied she heard her soulmate shriek. Sansa looked up and laughed. It was a laugh that could not be contained. “It’s only my cat Lady,” Her little white cat had rubbed up against the leg of Margaery. That set Sansa off as her she was in front of one of the most deadly creatures to her kind yet she hadn't shown much fear. This was the biggest reaction of fear so far and it was because of a cute little kitten. 

“I’m sorry, you are a vampire yet you also have a pet cat?” Margaery stated with a disbelieving tone. She was eyeing the kitten as it kept rubbing round her legs before it eventually jumped up onto the sofa and settled down next to her. The kitten was rewarded with a pat on the had from Margaery. 

“Is there a problem with that? I happen to like cats.” 

“No.” 

“Why haven’t you left yet or started screaming?”

“I’m honestly a little curious and a little happy. You did rescue me after all. You can’t be all bad.”

“Should I tell you the real reason why you haven’t left yet? You’re my soulmate Margaery!”

At this Sansa had to dart forward to prevent her from hurting herself due to jumping up too quickly whilst forgetting about her injuries. Sansa enjoyed having Margaery in her arms and hoped to be able to do this many more times in the future. 

“This is all very sudden but you haven’t hurt me yet so I am inclined to believe you as I have witnessed your strength and know you are a vampire.”

“As I have said before, I will not hurt you. Are you willing to give this a chance? Are you willing to give me a chance?”

“Will I have to become like you…A vampire.”

Sansa hesitated a moment before replying “No, not yet at least and maybe not ever. I will be happy for any time we spend together.”

Margaery looked into Sansa’s eye and could tell she wasn’t lying so replied. “I will take a chance on you Sansa.”


End file.
